naromounfandomcom-20200214-history
Falkrui
Falkrui are a race of demigods that serve the titan Aldir and his pantheon. They are an organization of converted demigods that act as the elite warriors, guardians and aids to the Thayrus Gods. The falkrui was initially an all-female group, but it was later expanded and opened up to all. History The falkrui was originally composed of twelve talented female warriors who had fought at the side of Aldir during the Dragon War and showed their prowess in combat. Through an extensive procedure concocted by Aborh, these warriors were soon converted into specialized warriors. From then on, the original falkrui follows their Chief God wherever he went, from the battlefield or political negotiations. Seeing their effectiveness, Aldir hijacked Aborh's procedure and watered it down to allow mass production of falkrui warriors. The Chief God unleashed hundreds of them against a demon held realm, causing a massacre as they swept through the demon's ranks and proving their effectiveness. Dozens of falkrui were produced a day to further increase their numbers and soon enough the requirements were expanded upon, allowing a greater pool of recruits. A campaign of exposure was conducted by Aldir to popularize the falkrui into the best of the best among his people to drive up more potentials. The singular most prominent engagement that has involved the falkrui has been the enforcement of the accord between the angels and demons. As the two opposing races clashed with each other across the known universe and consuming entire worlds, three of the titans (Aldir, Aborh and Murkim) gathered their forces and halted the conflict through force. The falkrui were deployed alongside their cousin races against both angels and demons in a support role. Characteristics Unlike most other demigod races, any individual can become a falkrui, even full gods. The privilege of becoming a falkrui is given to those who prove themselves as valiant and loyal warriors through a training program. The one requirement to join the program of becoming a falkrui is to reside within the realm. Although most are formerly proper demigods or other mortals, some were full gods who wanted to serve them to the best of their ability. The falkrui's duties to the Thayrus Pantheon are varied depending on what is necessary at a particular time, but they are always given duties that they can handle. The majority of the time they act as guardians to the Thayrus Gods anywhere they may go. Another of their tasks is being the elite warriors of the Thryus' armies and representing the will of the gods. Appearance The falkrui are nearly indistinguishable from the visage of gods and humans. The only true sign of the status of being a falkrui is unnaturally light hair and eyes, something that any who knew them previous would be able to pick up on. Powers & Abilities *'Super Strength': Falkrui has enhanced physical strength, allowing them to fight high-level demigods to a standstill *'Magic': Falkrui has been taught how to use powerful offensive and defence magic to make up for any physical strength they may not possess compared to their opponents. *'Immortality': Once becoming a falkrui warrior, they cease ageing and are now immune to all mortal diseases. *'Barriers': They can manifest magic barriers to block attacks from hitting themselves or whoever they are protecting. *'Teleportation': Falkrui possesses a minor variation of teleporting that tethers them to their commanding officer, allowing them to come to their aid in battle. Weaknesses *'Magic': Falkrui can be killed through powerful enough magic. *'Higher Beings': Gods, demons, angels and dragons can kill falkrui without the need of a specialized weapon or power. Notable Category:Races